Cuando juegas con un profesor de pociones
by Debauchi
Summary: Post DH - SSHP / Snarry - Slash – Lo último que pensó Harry al ver a su antiguo profesor es que acabaría cayendo en su propia trampa. Él solo quería respuestas. ¿Porque entonces todo se había complicado tanto?


Post DH - SSHP - Snarry - Slash – Lo último que pensó Harry al ver a su antiguo profesor es que acabaría cayendo en su propia trampa. Él solo quería respuestas. ¿Porque entonces todo se había complicado tanto?

* * *

><p>Bueno, este es un fic que escribí hace mucho tiempo y que subí a ffnet con otro Nick, pero por problemas personales tuve que dejar mi otra cuenta de fanfiction y lo borré. Aun así, el otro día estaba leyéndolo de nuevo y me gustó tanto que decidí volverlo a subir. ^_^ Supongo que el que sea mi primer y único SSHP lo hace especial para mí. Pues nada, espero que os guste.<p>

Un saludo,

Debauchi

* * *

><p><strong>Cuando juegas con un profesor de pociones<strong>

Ya habían pasado tres años desde que Voldemort había sido derrotado y a pesar de que mi vida no podía ser más perfecta de lo que era sentía un innegable malestar en mi interior. Era consciente de que no había motivo alguno para sentirme de esa manera, cuando todo lo que siempre había deseado se presentaba ante mí. Por fin había acabado mis estudios, trabajaba como auror y en unos pocos meses Ginny se convertiría en mi esposa.

Pero durante estos últimos años seguía sin poder quitarme de la cabeza a una persona, a una persona que me ayudó a pesar de todo. La última vez que le vi, estaba muriendo, desesperado, sólo, y cuando por fin conseguí ver algo de su verdadero ser, y no del jodido bastardo que había sido durante toda su vida, desapareció del mapa.

El cadáver de Severus Snape nunca había aparecido y yo, ajeno a todo lo que la gente rumoreaba, sabía que el hombre aún estaba con vida. En estos tres años, no había podido olvidar a mi antiguo profesor de pociones. Era tan injusto que alguien que había luchado y sacrificado tanto por la libertad del mundo mágico quedara en el olvido. Es cierto que se le recordaba como uno de los héroes de la guerra, pero aún así no podía parar de preguntarme donde estaría el hombre y qué sería de su vida.

También una buena parte de mi curiosidad era debida a las memorias que compartió conmigo, recuerdos sobre mi madre y él. Me gustaría tanto saber cómo era ella y él era la puerta a todas las respuestas que buscaba.

¿Y os preguntaréis porque os cuento todo esto? No es que mi obsesión haya llegado a tales extremos que mi mente no pueda desconectar, sino que por fin mis preguntas serían respondidas ya que ahora mismo me hallaba persiguiendo a mi viejo mentor.

Hacía unos diez minutos que había reconocido al hombre en un local muggle. Por casualidades de la vida, esa noche había decidido acompañar a unos cuantos amigos allí para tomar unas copas, y cuál fue mi sorpresa al oír la voz de mi antiguo profesor en una de las mesas a mi espalda. Al girarme pude ver que realmente esa voz pertenecía al hombre que había hecho un infierno mi vida cuando era un mero estudiante de Hogwarts. Por suerte, el viejo bastardo no me vio, y eso evitó cualquier posibilidad de que me reconociera. Después de darme cuenta de que si me acercaba al hombre para conseguir las respuestas que tanto ansiaba tan sólo conseguiría rechazo, decidí que lo mejor sería averiguar lo máximo posible por mí mismo, y por eso me hallaba ahora persiguiéndole por todo el Londres Muggle como un mero acechador.

Hacía unos diez minutos que perseguía al hombre calle tras calle, intentando que no notara que alguien le vigilaba. Para conseguirlo, me había puesto varios hechizos además de cambiar ligeramente mi apariencia y mi voz. Todo esto eran normas básicas que seguía día a día en mí trabajo, por lo tanto, no me resultó difícil.

En ese momento lo vi girar hacia la derecha y me apresuré para no perderle. Con las prisas, tropecé con un par de personas y al girarme vi que Snape se dirigía hacia una pequeña callejuela. Me acerqué rápidamente y volví mirar sigilosamente para ver donde había ido. No encontré a nadie. La estrecha calle estaba completamente vacía. Me adentré un poco más, sintiéndome enfadado conmigo mismo por haberle perdido y maldije mi estupidez. Seguí unos pasos más hacia el fondo de la calle para cerciorarme de que no había una pequeña salida por la cuál hubiera escapado. Cuando llegue al fondo y vi que tan sólo había una pared imposible de cruzar, deje rienda suelta a mi furia y pegué un fuerte golpe contra la dura pared. En mi frustración me apoyé un poco suspirando con cansancio. Entonces me di cuenta del frio y el silencio a mí alrededor y decidí que era hora de volver a casa con Ginny. Mi pequeño acoso había terminado.

En cuanto me giré noté como alguien tiraba del cuello de mi chaqueta y me empujaba hacia uno de los rincones que no era visible desde la otra calle.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me estas persiguiendo?" – dijo una voz ronca mientras unos ojos negros que reconocí me miraban con furia.

"No sé de qué me habla…." – añadí fingiendo temor, "tome, si quiere el dinero cójalo… "–rápidamente lleve mi mano a mi bolsillo sacando mi cartera, y se la ofrecí... "por favor, no me haga daño…" - dije patéticamente mientras aparecía en mi cara un mirada de completo terror.

Internamente aplaudí mis dotes interpretativas. Aunque sabía que era poco probable que Snape se lo creyera, pero aun así, la rapidez de respuesta y la facilidad con la que mentía era para darme un premio.

Snape hizo una mueca disgustada y soltó una de sus manos de mi cuello dejando que la otra, que aún se hallaba en mí, me empotrara contra la pared. Al cogerlo dejo caer una de la solapas y miro detenidamente dentro de la cartera leyendo mi DNI.

"Robert Smith" – leyó complacido mi antiguo profesor al ver sus preguntas respondidas. Entonces se giró de nuevo y una mueca que reconocí apareció en su cara. "Dígame Sr. Smith… ¿cree que sus patéticas mentiras van a servir para algo?" – un silencio incómodo nos envolvió durante unos cuantos segundos hasta que logré contestar.

"no…no se dé que me esta hablando, por favor coja el dinero, no se lo diré a nadie, se lo prometo" –añadí con un tono histérico mientras simulaba un temblor que dejara en claro cuánto me afectaba la situación.

"¡DEJA DE MENTIRME!" – gritó furioso estampando un puño al lado de mi cabeza dejando en claro que no quería jugar. "Si no quieres hablar tengo otro medios de averiguar lo que quiero saber." – y en menos de lo que podía esperar, Snape tenía sus ojos fijados en mis ahora marrones, y su varita amenazadoramente apuntando a mi frente. "Legilimens…" - añadió más bruscamente de lo que nunca había hecho antes.

La verdad es que me sentía más agradecido que temeroso por lo que Snape estaba haciendo. Hacía más de un año, que mis habilidades de oclumencia y legilimencia habían conseguido ser, a falta de una palabra mejor, impresionantes. Notando como mi viejo profesor buscaba una memoria que le hiciera averiguar para quien trabajaba, o el motivo por el cuál le perseguía, decidí que lo mejor era presentarle unas cuantas memorias muggles de mi creación, nada que desvelara demasiado. Si Severus pensaba que se hallaba frente a un inocente y asustado muggle, le remordería la conciencia y podría manipularlo a mi gusto.

Pasado unos minutos y debido a su frustración, Snape se dio por vencido y salió de mi mente. Soltó su mano de mi cuello y movió su varita lejos de mi frente. Se apartó unos metros de mí sin mirarme a la cara y oí su voz de nuevo.

"Perdona," Añadió decepcionado. "Suelo ser un poco paranoico, y pensaba que…" De pronto paró y miró horrorizado como mi cuerpo aún temblaba. Decidí que lo mejor era tranquilizarme para que el pobre profesor no se sintiera tan mal después de todo este asunto.

"No te preocupes". Intenté parecer más relajado pero dejando que mi voz sonara un poco atemorizada.

"¿Puedo hacer algo para…?" – preguntó preocupado.

"Me gustaría sentarme." añadí cortando a Snape y mirándole de nuevo a los ojos. "Para tranquilizarme un poco." Expliqué rápidamente. Y entonces decidí que lo mejor era mostrar una pequeña sonrisa para reconfortar un poco al hombre. "¿Querrías acompañarme a tomar algo?" pregunté de pronto notando lo brusco que sonaba.

Snape pareció extrañado que el hombre al cual había agredido hace unos instantes, quisiera tomar algo con él. Aún así accedió y caminamos hasta un pequeño pub cerca de allí. Al entrar vimos una mesa libre y nos sentamos.

Durante los primeros minutos hubo un silencio tenso entre ambos hasta que decidí decir algo.

"Aún no se tu nombre." añadí esperando una respuesta.

"Severus Rickman" dijo con un tono serio y formal.

"Señor Rickman, entonces."

"Por favor, llámame Severus" entonces levantó una de sus manos para llamar al camarero, el cual se acercó rápidamente.

"Díganme, que les pongo" El camarero miró a ambos esperando una respuesta.

"Un whisky con hielo" dijo Snape antes de girarse y mirarme esperando mi respuesta, la cual no tardo en llegar.

"Lo mismo" dije con rapidez mirando al camarero para segundos después girarme de nuevo hacia mi acompañante.

"Por cierto, puedes llamarme Robert" añadí con una sonrisa. Y antes de que volviera el silencio incómodo volví a preguntar. "¿Y dime, a qué te dedicas Severus?"

Mi viejo profesor me miró un poco extrañado por lo apacible de la conversación, supongo que aún no le cuadraban las cosas, aún así respondió.

"Me dedico a la investigación" mi mirada le dio a entender que esperaba una respuesta más completa, así que prosiguió. "Me dedico a una rama de la investigación de medicamentos y nuevas curas y escribo artículos que se publican mensualmente en una revista especializada".

"¿Qué revista? A lo mejor la conozco. "Dije entusiasmado de ver que el hombre se había abierto al fin.

"No creo, es una pequeña publicación dedicada tan sólo para personas de mi campo". Su tono delataba que no quería hablar más del tema, por lo cual decidí no presionar.

"¿Y a qué te dedicas tú, Robert?" oí que preguntaba con curiosidad.

"Soy informático" añadí con decisión. La verdad es que Robert Smith era informático. Era un alivio saber que la tapadera que solía usar para mis casos de auror sirviera tan bien para investigar a Severus Snape. Suerte que me había dejado el DNI en la oficina, hubiera sido un completo desastre que encontrase a Harry Potter en vez de a Robert Smith. "Trabajo en una pequeña empresa a las afueras de Londres.".

La conversación entre mi viejo profesor y yo duró varias horas, en las cuales pude averiguar más de Severus Snape que en todos mis años de Howarts. Parece mentira lo que pueden hacer unos cuantos whiskys y una consciencia culpable. La cuestión es que mi viejo profesor vivía en Londres muggle desde la derrota de Voldemort, tenía un pequeño gato llamado Al y le gustaban las películas de acción muggles. Era realmente interesante, como podía haber averiguado cosas que nunca habría podido siendo Harry Potter.

Por un momento paré mis divagaciones al oír que mi ex profesor me preguntaba algo.

"Que decías Severus…" dije casi con cariño.

"Está claro que me perseguías… ¿Porqué?" preguntó tajantemente pero con curiosidad. Se notaba que estaba un poco más comunicativo gracias a la bebida.

"yo… yo…" titubee pensativo. 'Piensa Harry piensa', me dije a mí mismo. Al haber bebido tanto mi mente no funcionaba al 100%. ¡Qué coño! No funcionaba ni al 50%. "yo te vi en el Freckels y…" añadí con nerviosismo sin encontrar una mentira que le quedara bien a mi historia. Entonces baje mi vista a mis manos como si se tratara de vergüenza pero en mi interior rebuscaba frenéticamente por algo que decir.

"Me viste en el Freckels, y… ¿Qué? "Añadió Snape con una mueca divertida. Al mirar de nuevo a los ojos a mi profesor me puse un poco nervioso, no encontraba una escusa digna que el hombre creería y sabía que empezaba a aparecer un pequeño color rojizo en mis mejillas, un poco por la bebida y un poco por la mirada que el hombre no apartaba de mí.

"Te refieres a qué tú…. " entonces me miró fijamente y noté que había querido decir con esas palabras. Su tono lo dejaba bien claro. El hombre pensaba que le había perseguido porque me sentía atraído hacia él. Atraído sexualmente.

Juraría que mi corazón se paró unos instantes. No pude evitar que mi cara reflejara la sorpresa y que me sonrojara. Al mirarle me di cuenta de que mi viejo profesor no había interpretado mi reacción como lo que realmente quería decir. Cuando su mueca se amplio, noté que se había formado una pequeña sonrisa y que ahora sus ojos brillaban de una manera diferente, con lo que mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte.

"Bueno, Sr. Smith" susurró remarcando mi nombre "He de decir, que no muy a menudo suelo sentirme atraído por… "un silencio corto lo que iba decir como buscando la palabra. "… por hombres." Dijo finalmente. "Pero, eres bastante atractivo y ya que te he dado un susto de muerte podría hacer algo para compensártelo". Y dicho esto acercó su mano para acariciar suavemente con sus dedos la mía.

Estaba completamente paralizado, sin saber que decir ni que hacer. En mi vida, habría imaginado que esto pasaría, aún así mi curiosidad por saber más de Snape ganó. Así que decidí continuar el juego hasta que se volviera demasiado peligroso y entonces huiría. No es un comportamiento muy Griffindor, pero eso satisfaría mi curiosidad y al fin y al cabo, saldría ileso.

No sé como mis planes habían acabado desviándose tanto, pero ahora treinta minutos después me hallaba fuera del local con el hombre demasiado cerca de mí como para que pareciera una simple amistad. El hombre posó su mano levemente en mi cintura y se acercó peligrosamente a mi oreja susurrándome: "Deberíamos ir a tu apartamento o al mío."

Su voz penetraba en mis oídos, y el calor de su cuerpo tras de mí aceleraban mi corazón. No sé si era el miedo o algún otro motivo, pero hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan acorralado. A lo mejor no era tan buena idea como en un principio había pensado.

"Por tu silencio supongo que mejor el mío" dijo Snape alejándose de mí y haciendo señas a uno de los taxis para que parara. Antes de que me diera cuenta ya había uno esperando y Snape se giró levemente hacia mí haciendo me gestos para que entrara.

"Vamos Robert" dijo extrañado por mi falta de movimiento. Cogí todo mi valor, me acerqué al coche y entré. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo pero necesitaba averiguar más sobre Severus Snape . Necesitaba averiguar más cosas sobre él, sobre su relación con mi madre, sobre porque había huido… y si la única manera era yendo con él a su apartamento, pues que así sea. Eso sí, no dejaría que nada inmoral ocurriera, desviaría el tema hasta que el hombre estuviera tan borracho que no pudiera hacer nada más que dormir.

Por un momento mis pensamientos se centraron en Ginny. Dios, si Ginny averiguara algo de esto pondría el grito en el cielo. Y no podría recriminárselo.

"¿En qué piensas? "Preguntó la voz de mi acompañante.

"Yo… estoy nervioso" añadí sabiendo que sinceridad era lo que más llegaría al hombre. El conductor miró por el retrovisor del centro para echar un vistazo y volvió a mirar hacia delante. Por culpa de esta observación no me di cuenta de que Snape estaba peligrosamente cerca y ahora estaba a centímetros de mi cara. Podía sentir su respiración de nuevo en mi oreja y un cosquilleo me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

"¿Te pongo nervioso, Robert?" preguntó sensualmente tan cerca de mí que podía sentirle sobre mi piel. Entonces sus labios dieron un suave beso sobre mi lóbulo y sentí como algo húmedo seguía. ¡Oh dios mío, me estaba lamiendo la oreja! Entonces sus labios y su lengua abandonaron mi oreja para posicionarse más abajo. Con una de sus manos me giró un poco poniéndose detrás de mí y continuó su recorrido lentamente demarcando con su lengua toda la línea de mi cuello. ¡No podía pensar, esos labios se sentían tan bien sobre mi piel y… dios! Un pensamiento me causo tener escalofríos. ¡Ginny! Ella no se merecía esto. Claramente esto era serle infiel. Puede que mis motivos no fueran sucios y que yo no deseara esto, pero tampoco estaba haciendo nada por evitarlo. Todo este asunto se me estaba yendo de las manos.

Mientras pensaba todo esto, Snape había puesto sus manos sobre mis hombros y los masajeaba intentando relajarme. Sus labios, que segundos antes habían estado dejando pequeños besos en mi piel, abandonaron mi cuello y se dirigieron hacia mi pelo murmurando un "hueles tan bien" que me hizo temblar. Me aparté ligeramente de él mirando hacia el conductor quién nos había estado observando. Y Snape entendió que estaba incómodo por culpa del taxista, por lo cual se apartó de mí. Agradecí este gesto ya que me encontraba al borde del ataque de nervios y con eso lograría calmarme.

Mi alegría no duro mucho ya que en unos momentos el taxi paró, y en menos de lo que podía esperar ya estábamos entrando al apartamento de mi ex profesor.

"Acomódate, como si estuvieras en tu casa" añadió el profesor antes de dirigirse hacia una de las puertas del salón. "Vuelvo enseguida".

Nervioso, me quité el abrigo y lo dejé sobre una de las sillas del moderno apartamento de Snape. Nunca hubiera pensado que el profesor querría esta clase de piso para vivir. Parecía uno de esos apartamentos caros y amplios de las revistas. Inspeccione el piso hasta que mis ojos recayeron sobre el mini bar. Me acerqué lentamente echando un vistazo a las bebidas que había y reconocí una de mi gusto. Cogí dos copas y las llené hasta la mitad y fue entonces cuando oí una voz a mi espalda.

"Veo que piensas emborracharme" dijo divertido. "¿No pensarás que puedes aprovecharte de mí?" Una mueca traviesa apareció en su rostro y no pude evitar sonrojarme. ¡Qué era, un estúpido adolescente virgen!

Snape se dirigió a coger la bebida. Se acercó por detrás pegándose a mí. Realmente no había sido necesario ese movimiento contra mí para coger la copa y tan poco lo había sido esa suave caricia que había empezado en mi pierna derecha y que se dirigía peligrosamente a…. Me giré repentinamente y huí del hombre.

"Porqué no nos sentamos y hablamos un poco." dije con claro nerviosismo dirigiéndome hacia una de las sillas.

"Claro" la decepción en la cara de mi ex profesor desapareció de inmediato y se sentó frente a mí, acomodándose en uno de los sofás de cuero que había en el salón.

"Dime Severus, ¿Tienes familia?" dije rápidamente intentando desviar el tema a cualquier cosa no sexual. Al levantar mi vista hacia Snape vi una mirada de pena y proseguí. "¿o esposa? " Añadí de nuevo. Severus sonrió a ese último comentario. No pude evitar disfrutar esa sonrisa juguetona y despreocupada.

"Familia, no. "añadió seriamente. "Y bueno, esposa tampoco. ¿Porqué estarías interesado en saber eso?" pude ver que una mueca divertida se formaba en su rostro. Claramente seguía malinterpretando mis palabras. Estaba seguro de que a pesar de mis nobles intenciones, esta noche no iba a salir de aquí totalmente ileso como en un principio había pensado.

"Bueno, por nada. Simplemente curiosidad. "añadí nervioso. Mis manos acariciaron la copa y bebí un sorbo.

"Hace tiempo que mi familiar murió. "Su tono denotaba la pena que sentía por ello. "Hace bastante que no tengo a nadie que ocupe un lugar realmente importante para mí." Y entonces sus ojos me miraron.

"¿Qué paso? Quiero decir, con esas personas." Snape no apartó sus ojos de mí y entonces suspiró cansado.

"Bueno, el último de ellos murió hace 3 años. " Decidí que lo mejor era no presionar el tema viendo como la muerte de Dumbledore había afectado al profesor. Así que cambié el rumbo de la conversación.

"¿Y no has pensado en casarte nunca?" pregunté con curiosidad. Sus ojos volvieron a tener un brillo divertido.

"No creo que fuera un buen marido" dijo medio riéndose.

"¿Cómo puedes saber eso? " Añadí indignado tomando un sorbo del whisky que estaba en mi mano.

"Digamos que no soy el marido comprensivo y cariñoso que cualquier mujer esperaría" en el rostro de mi ex profesor apareció una media sonrisa traviesa que me hizo preguntarme sobre lo que había vivido aquel hombre.

"Pero por lo menos te habrás enamorado ¿no?" no pude evitar mi excitación cuando pensaba que Snape me hablaría de mi madre.

Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que decidió contestar.

"Sí, he estado enamorado." Sus ojos mostraban un brillo triste en ellos y guardé silencio esperando a que me contara más. "Si de verdad te interesa tanto te lo contaré. Mi primer amor fue una compañera de clase. Era un chica preciosa, inteligente, dulce y con los ojos verdes más bonitos que he visto pero…" aquí Snape hizo una ligera pausa como para hacerse a la idea de lo que iba a decir. "Lo destruí todo. Un momento de debilidad sirvió para destruir una amistad que tanto había apreciado y que tanto me había costado construir. Y encima acabó casándose con el que me hizo la vida un infierno. Así que puedes imaginarte como acabó todo." Snape cerró sus ojos un momento como queriendo olvidar todo aquello.

"¿Y no la has vuelto a ver?" Pregunté esperando que me hablara más de ella. Sé que era cruel sabiendo que mi madre estaba muerta pero quería saber más cosas de ella y Snape.

"No. Está muerta." Dijo tajantemente y de pronto su mirada se endureció "Al igual que su marido. Tan sólo queda su único hijo. Fui su profesor durante 6 años."

Oír hablar a Snape sobre mí me pareció curioso y decidí indagar sobre lo que realmente pensaba mi ex profesor de mí.

"Por cómo hablas, diría que le odiabas." Añadí con diversión esperando ver la reacción de Snape.

"Ese crío era igual que su padre, egoísta y presuntuoso. No respetaba a nada ni a nadie, y siempre conseguía lo que quería." Ahora mismo, consiguía ver en Severus a su viejo profesor. Su tono duro y cruel era el mismo que antes. "Pero no. No le odiaba." Finalizó secamente.

"No le odiabas, pero…" dije esperando que hubiera algo más que sacar de todo esto.

"Yo..." añadió dubitativo "A partir de quinto año… él me recordaba tanto a Lily." Añadió nostálgico apoyando su cara sobre una de sus manos.

Me quedé congelado donde estaba, ¿qué quería decir con eso?

"¿Qué significa eso? "Pregunté cuando salí de mi estupor.

"Él fue la segunda persona de la que me enamoré". Añadió seriamente.

Me quedé de piedra mirando a mi ex profesor, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

"Pero él… ¿era tan sólo un crío?" en mi voz se notó un poco de horror y Snape se dio cuenta de lo que estaba insinuado.

"No creas que no lo sé." Noté que se había puesto más nervioso después de haber dicho esto. "¿Crees que me hacía gracia desear al hijo 'menor de edad' de mi amor de la infancia? ¿Crees que era divertido ver como se paseaba con su novia y ver que ella tenía todo lo que yo deseaba? ¿Crees que no me siento como un monstruo queriendo saber cómo sabe su piel o sus besos, o cómo se sentiría el tenerlo en mi cama y oírle gemir mi nombre?" Snape estaba totalmente fuera de sí y había dicho todo aquello con rapidez y no con falta de deseo.

Yo no podía creerme todo lo que estaba oyendo pero mi lástima hacia mi ex profesor ganó y me senté a su lado acariciando su espalda. Sentía que era mi deber reconfortarle, que después de toda la vida que había tenido merecía un descanso.

"No importa, Severus" susurré dulcemente al hombre. "Ahora ya es parte del pasado."

"No. "dijo tajantemente, y me miró a la cara con dureza. "Yo, no puedo olvidarle. Lo he intentado" añadió desesperado. "pero me cazan sueños de cuando le enseñaba, o cuando me miraba con esos ojos verdes…. Y no puedo evitar sentirme…. sentirme débil. Horrorizado por desearle incluso cuando se que me odia con toda su alma." Añadió derrotado.

Quería decirle que no le odiaba pero estaba tan congelado por todo lo que estaba oyendo que tan sólo seguí acariciándole la espalda, esperando que eso sirviera al menos de algo.

Y me sentía tan culpable, por oír la confesión de mi ex profesor sin que se diera cuenta de a quien se lo estaba diciendo realmente. No pude evitar el pasar mi mano por la mejilla del hombre y girar su cara hacia mí mis labios se acercaron rozando levemente los suyos, y tan pronto como empezó, el beso acabó. Me aparté un poco mirando de nuevo en esas profundos orbes negras y el hombre me sonrió tristemente.

Después de esto comenzamos a beber, a hablar, y bebimos y bebimos hasta que ya no nos manteníamos en pie.

Hubo un momento en el que intenté levantarme y caí torpemente encima de Severus el cuál con una risa juguetona acomodó sus piernas entre las mías. Nuestras miradas se cruzaban y entonces puso una mano en mi cuello y me acercó hacia él, dejándome a meros centímetros de su cara.

"Gracias." susurró dulcemente cerca de mis labios cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos. Aunque tan sólo era una palabra entendí más de lo que me pudiera haber dicho esa noche. Y todo se agolpó ante mí, el alcohol, el calor bajo mi cuerpo, los sentimientos de mi profesor… y no pude evitar mis siguientes palabras.

"Yo puedo ser tu Harry, Severus" mi ex profesor se sorprendió y una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su cara. Me acerqué dulcemente a su oído y le susurre "No me importa Severus, puedo ser quien tú quieras. Llámame Harry" Y entonces pasé uno de mis dedos por su cuello tanteando el terreno. Noté que su respiración se aceleraba y sonreí por lo bajo acercándome de nuevo a su oído, y dejando que mi respiración caliente le tentara y dije con mi auténtica voz. "Profesor Snape, le deseo".

Snape tembló ligeramente al oír mis palabras y yo entendí cuanto estaba afectando al hombre. Gracias a Dios, estaba demasiado borracho como para darse cuenta de que el cambio de voz era demasiado 'anormal'. Entonces me giré para encontrarme con aquellos ojos oscuros y cancelé uno de los glamour, el de mis ojos que ahora volvieron a su color original. Snape me miró de una manera que nunca creí que vería en esos inexpresivos orbes negros. Deseo, amor, lujuria, esperanza…

Y entonces me besó. Pero ese beso no había sido casto como el anterior, sino que era hambriento, desesperado y nuestras lenguas luchaban la una con la otra, con avidez y pasión.

Por un momento me pregunté por qué estaba haciendo todo esto. Yo ni siquiera era gay, ni bisexual… además estaba Ginny y la estaba traicionando conscientemente. Pero por alguna razón no podía dejar a Severus como estaba, necesitaba darle algo, algo que deseara. El pobre hombre había tenido tan sólo desolación toda su vida, y necesitaba esto, y ahora era mi turno de pagarle todas las deudas que le debía.

De pronto rompió el beso y llevó sus labios a mi cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos hasta que llegó a un punto y chupó hasta que supe que dejaría una marca. No pude evitar dejar que un gemido escapara de mis labios y cuando por fin Snape despegó sus labios de mi cuello, oí como su voz decía posesivamente: "Mío".

Yo pensaba que no podía excitarme con un hombre y menos con mi ex profesor de pociones, pero mi cuerpo decidió por sí sólo.

Snape, intentó levantarse apartándome un poco de mí y cuando los dos estábamos de pié, me cogió de la mano y me arrastró hacia una de las puertas. Cuando la atravesamos, la cerró de golpe y me empujó fuertemente contra ella.

Con una de sus manos cogió las mías y las puso por encima de mi cabeza y con la otra empezó a descender desde mi pecho hasta el bulto que había aparecido entre mis piernas. Cuando su mano rozó levemente aquella zona, abrí mis ojos extasiado. No entendía como Snape podía hacerme sentir así. En todo mi descontrol no noté que todos mis glamures habían caído y ahora, en la oscuridad de la habitación, Harry Potter y no Robert Smith se hallaba ante Severus Snape.

Snape me miraba como un depredador que tenía a su presa acorralada, totalmente descontrolado, ya fuera provocado por el deseo o por el alcohol. Y cuando fijo sus ojos en los míos, su mano acarició de nuevo mi entrepierna, tan dulcemente. Y no pude evitar un "por favor, Severus" que escapo de mis labios.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y de repente todas mis ropas desaparecieron. Severus estaba tan fuera de sí que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba haciendo magia delante de un supuesto muggle. Antes de que pudiera divagar más sobre todo esto, Snape se arrodilló y empezó a darme el placer que tanto había ansiado. Sentía su aliento en mi miembro y como algo mojado y caliente jugueteaba con la parte superior de él. Su lengua se sentía tan deliciosa al recorrerlo. No pude evitar los gemidos que salían de mi boca, nunca me había sentido tan excitado por el sexo oral, ni siquiera con Ginny. Severus siguió hasta que notó que iba a correrme, y entonces hizo un esfuerzo por meterse todo mi pene en su boca y no pude resistirlo y me dejé llevar.

Cuando mis latidos se estabilizaron un poco miré hacia abajo para ver a mi ex profesor recubierto por mi semen. Sus ojos me miraron y se levantó para darme de nuevo un beso salvaje que consiguió excitarme de nuevo.

Severus miró hacia abajo y dio una pequeña risita, se giró y cogiéndome del brazo me tiró boca abajo sobre la enorme cama del centro de la habitación.

Antes de que me diera cuenta unas cuerdas se había atado a cada una de mis muñecas y me mantenían amarrado a la cama. Cuando me giré vi como con su varita hacia desaparecer toda su ropa y por un momento sentí un temblor. Snape lo notó y se puso sobre mí acercándose lentamente a mi oído. Notaba como su miembro duro rozaba mis nalgas y como con su lengua jugaba con mi oreja.

Con una mano apartó el pelo que me cubría el cuello y dió pequeños besos recorriéndolo. Mi mente estaba en trance, pero eso no me evitó oír algo que hizo que mi corazón latiera aún más frenéticamente.

"Te voy a dar tanto placer que nunca querrás abandonar esta cama".

Abrí los ojos completamente, cuando sentí como su varita bajaba desde mi cuello hasta mis nalgas. Noté como una fuerza me elevaba un poco el trasero para ponerlo de una manera más confortable para lo que iba a ocurrir. Entonces oí un pequeño susurro y empecé a sentir como una mano se amoldaba en mi miembro, eché un vistazo para ver si era Snape, pero no había nada. Aún así, fuera lo que fuera me tenía extasiado, tanto que no noté cuando Severus acercó su varita hacia mi entrada y murmuro un hechizo de lubricación. Sólo sentí como algo me llenaba y no pude reprimir un gemido de sorpresa que enseguida fue reemplazado por el placer que estaba administrándome en un parte diferente.

Severus se puso detrás de mí presionando su miembro contra mi entrada. Entonces noté que estaba cerca de mi lóbulo de nuevo y como su aliento me hacía cosquillas en la oreja. De pronto la mano invisible que jugaba con mi miembro fue reemplazaba por una real, que cogía fuertemente mi pene. Y oí unas palabras que si fuera posible me excitaron aún más.

"Harry, grita para mí" Y dicho esto entro completamente dentro de mí provocando que cediera a su petición. Un chillido de dolor salió de mi garganta. Gracias a dios, decidió esperar unos segundos antes de salir y penetrarme de nuevo, porque el dolor era horrible. Sentía como su miembro me llenaba completamente, y la quemazón dentro de mí me nublaba la razón. Pero pasados unos segundos no aguanto más y empezó a salir y a entrar a un ritmo lento y agonizante.

Unido a todo esto, su mano lograba darme el placer que me hacía evadirme de todo. Y cuando su miembro entró más bruscamente en una de las sacudidas, tocó algo que me hizo sentir el cielo.

"Dios…." Grité sin pensarlo.

Otra sacudida y volvió a tocar aquel punto maravilloso. Su mano seguía dándome placer y todo junto me volvía loco. Sus labios recorrían mi espalda y de vez en cuando susurraban "Harry, Harry…".

Entonces el ritmo se volvió más frenético, empezó a penetrarme más bruscamente, buscando más lugar donde enterrarse. Sabía que mañana sería imposible el sentarme sin que un pinchazo de dolor me atravesara, pero no me importaba, todo aquello era demasiado.

"Gime para mí, Harry" dijo Severus con voz ronca y excitada.

No hizo falta que dijera mucho más porque sus embestidas me hicieron gemir su nombre. Mi vista se nublo, no sabía ni donde estaba, tan sólo que mi profesor se hallaba tras de mí, procurándome el mayor placer que había sentido en mi vida.

Unas embestidas después y no pude aguantarlo y me corrí con un grito de placer. Severus no tardó mucho en correrse dentro de mí, gritando mi nombre con lo que se dejó caer encima de mí.

Unos segundos más tarde salió de mi interior y me giró para que quedáramos cara a cara. Bajó sus labios y me besó profundamente y con un último "te amo Harry" cayó dormido a mi lado con un brazo posesivo rodeándome.

Dos horas más tarde me levanté. Las cuerdas en mis muñecas habían desaparecido. Invoqué mi varita y levité parte del cuerpo que aún se hallaba sobre el mío.

Silenciosamente recogí mis cosas y en menos de dos minutos estaba fuera del apartamento. Antes de irme, decidí que lo mejor era dejarle una carta a Severus, haciéndole saber que la noche había sido maravillosa y que no se sintiera culpable de nada. Dejando la nota sobre su mesita y dándole un último beso en la mejilla, me fui del apartamento.

Eran las cinco y media. Ginny me mataría. Y esta vez, pensaba que con razón.

* * *

><p>"¡Harry James Potter!" dijo una voz enfadada a mi espalda.<p>

Me giré con resignación para ver a mi prometida mirarme con enfado.

"¿Se puede saber dónde has estado?" Añadió de nuevo cruzando sus brazos para resaltar su indignación.

"Perdona Gin" dije acercándome y dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla. "Ya sabes… los chicos…"

"No me vengas con esas Harry. Estaba preocupada. Me dijiste que volverías a las 2."

"Ya lo sé, pero ya sabes que a veces no me doy cuenta de la hora que es. Te aseguro que te lo compensaré" Puse mi mejor cara de niño bueno esperando que Ginny me dejara huir.

"Más te vale. "Añadió mientras pasaba por su lado. "Dúchate antes de venir a la cama, Harry" y entonces salió de la habitación.

Salí de allí corriendo hacia el baño y cerré la puerta. Cerré mis ojos un momento, otra punzada de dolor me recorría. Dios, Snape me había dejado destrozado. Abrí mis ojos de nuevo mirándome al espejo y me quite la chaqueta dejándola en el cubo de la ropa sucia. Cogí el cepillo y empecé a lavarme los dientes. Fui a abrir el grifo del baño regresando para mirarme de nuevo al espejo. Parecía que me había atropellado un camión y por dios, ¿Qué era eso? Uno de mis dedos pasó por encima de una zona rojiza en mi cuello. Ahora lo recordaba, Snape lo había hecho en una de sus arranques sexuales. Suspiré cansado. Cómo había dejado que todo esto ocurriera. No podía creer que le hubiera hecho esto a Ginny, ella no merecía que el que iba a ser su marido la engañase y menos con un hombre. Pero no podía echarle la culpa a nadie menos a mí. Yo había manipulado a Snape, yo había querido aquello que continuara, incluso a cambio de todo lo que podía conllevar. Esperaba que por lo menos Snape tuviera una buena noche.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape se despertó desorientado y con el dolor de cabeza más fuerte que nadie hubiera tenido antes. Su mente gritaba que volviera a dormir, pero sus instintos le decían que se levantase. Al acomodarse mejor se dio cuenta de que su acompañante de anoche se había ido. Robert había sido una maravilla en la cama, aún recordaba cómo había creído que aquella voz pertenecía a Potter y como aquellas manos , aquella piel y aquellos ojos… joder… volvía a tener una erección. Pensando en todo lo que ocurrió anoche y en como su imaginación y la bebida habían jugado con él volvió a correrse.<p>

Cuando su corazón se tranquilizo un poco, se acomodó mejor y retiró la sabana que le cubría. Al mirar bajo de ella encontró una mancha de sangre que inconfundiblemente había sido de la última noche.

Por un momento sintió una punzada de culpabilidad pensando que le habría hecho daño a Robert, pero al oír su voz, o mejor dicho al oír la voz de Harry gimiendo le había vuelto un completo animal. Por la sangre que había, Robert debía haber sido virgen y encima no tendría ni 20 años. ¿Cómo había acabado haciendo aquello a un niño?

Se pasó la mano por el rostro en un gesto de desesperación. Esta obsesión que tenía con Potter debía acabar, mira a lo que le había llevado.

Se giro para bajar de la cama y encontró una nota en la mesita.

_Anoche fue maravillosa. _

_Espero que nos encontremos de nuevo Severus._

_Cuídate,_

_Robert_

La nota no decía mucho, pero por lo menos sabía que el muchacho no se había ido de allí molesto por cómo le había tratado. Dejó la nota de nuevo en la mesita y se dirigió hacia al baño. De pronto notó algo extraño, volvió a cogerla y la miró de nuevo.

Esa letra, él había visto esa letra antes. Por dios, no puede ser. El corazón de Severus se aceleró inevitablemente.

Potter.

* * *

><p>Por desgracia, esta mañana había estado repleta de asuntos que resolver. Mi día había estado completo con casos y más casos y el malestar que sentía había sido aplacado por las tres pociones que había ingerido antes de venir al trabajo.<p>

El molesto de Ron había estado preguntándome todo el día que cómo había estado la noche de ayer. Con resignación, le mentí, diciéndole que había sido de locura y que la siguiente vez debería venirse. Ahí acabó la conversación.

Más tarde, a eso de las tres, toda la faena que quedaba era archivar unos informes de la semana pasada sobre el caso Martin. El señor Martín se había dedicado a traficar con una serie de animales altamente peligros y eso le había conllevado serios problemas con mi departamento.

Derrotado, dejé que mi mente deambulara por la noche anterior de nuevo. No podía olvidar como me había sentido y lo que había hecho. La culpabilidad se reflejaba ahora en todo mi ser. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de ocultarle esto a Ginny? No lo sabía, pero debía hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, todo había acabado. Nunca volvería a ver a Snape y su ex profesor podría superar su infatuación gracias a la noche anterior. Todo iría bien.

Un golpeteo en la puerta llamó mi atención y unos segundos después Mirla asomó ligeramente la cabeza.

"Harry, hay un hombre que desea verte. Dice que es urgente" la mujer me miró con impaciencia y asentí en respuesta.

"Dile que pase Mirla" sin levantar mi vista de los informes noté como alguien había entrado.

"Por favor, cierre la puerta." dije brevemente esperando que se diera por aludido. Oí como se cerraba y decidí que era mejor avisarle. "Perdone, en unos segundos le atiendo"

El hombre no dijo nada y en cuanto puse mi firma en el último informe amontonándolo con el resto, levante mi cabeza y empecé a hablar.

"Dígame, que…." Mi boca se quedó abierta y sé que parecía que estuviera ido, pero el hombre que se hallaba ante mí era Severus Snape. El terror se amontonó en mi corazón y a pesar de todo me abofetee internamente poniendo la mejor máscara que tenía frente a mí.

"Severus Snape" susurré fingiendo el asombro que sentí cuando vi al hombre ayer. "Estas vivo" añadí con fascinación.

"Sí, Sr. Potter, estoy vivo. Aunque supongo que eso no te alegra lo más mínimo." Dijo con su conocido sarcasmo. Sus ojos parecían brillar con una fuerza que no había detectado antes.

"Cómo puedes decir algo así. Por supuesto que me alegro de que estés vivo." Mi voz sonaba indignada de oír esas palabras.

"¿Y dime, profesor, que puedo hacer por ti?" Al decir esto, salió mi tono más profesional, como si el que se hallara ante mí no fuera el hombre que hizo mi vida un infierno en mi juventud y que como me descuidara destrozaría la que tenía ahora.

"Necesito que encuentres a alguien." añadió rápidamente y con seriedad.

"Y dime, Snape. ¿Quién es esa persona que tanto deseas encontrar?" dije con diversión reclinándome en mi silla.

Ahora que las cosas se habían calmado y que sabía que Snape no había venido pensando que yo era Robert me sentía mucho mejor conmigo mismo.

"Tan sólo se su nombre. Y bueno, tengo esta nota escrita por él, supongo que será suficiente para encontrarle." Dijo con seguridad enseñándome la nota.

Mis ojos se ampliaron con terror durante un segundo al ver la nota pero pronto recuperé mi máscara esperando que Snape no lo hubiera notado. Había sido un estúpido al dejar una nota con mi letra.

"Sí, será suficiente." Dije con tono profesional. Mis ojos se posaron en los de Snape y pude ver que a pesar de lo amables que me había parecido anoche, ahora eran fríos y despiadados. "Y dime... ¿cuál es el nombre por el que le debo buscar? Me refiero a qué podría ser un nombre falso. Si me has traído la nota es porque tú crees que es falso ."

"Sí, lo creo" añadió con dureza. "Por eso he acudido a ti."

"Nunca pensé que el grandioso Severus Snape me pediría un favor" dije con diversión, esperando que no se tomara a mal mis palabras. Entonces Snape se levantó y como un acto reflejo me levanté también.

"Tranquilo, lo encontraré. "Añadí con decisión acercándome para abrirle la puerta.

Tal era mi satisfacción al ver que todo había ido tan bien que no me percate de que Snape se había movido justo detrás de mí bloqueándome la huida. Mi espalda se chocó contra su pecho.

"¿Qué haces?" dije nervioso intentando apartarlo con mi mano.

Severus la cogió con la suya y la movió manteniéndola contra la pared.

"Suéltame" un gritito desesperado salió de mi garganta. Y cuando noté que la mano de Severus tocaba mis nalgas sentí una punzada de dolor que no pude reprimir, y la cuál mi profesor no dejó pasar.

Después de esto noté como la boca de Snape se acercaba a mi oreja y le oí hablar.

"Dime Potter. ¿Lo pasaste bien anoche?" susurro cruelmente Snape antes de volver a apretar mis nalgas trayendo consigo otro doloroso quejido de mi parte.

"¿Te gusto lo que te hice? ¿Te gusto que te tomara duro y fuerte?" su voz, sensual retumbaba en mis oídos.

"Podría hacerlo de nuevo ahora, Potter" dijo con una voz cruel, y noté como su mano se dirigía dentro de mis pantalones para coger mi miembro.

Entonces volví en mí y utilicé mi codo para golpearle y deshacerme así del hombre. En unos pocos segundos Severus estaba en tierra y yo estaba a tres metros de él totalmente horrorizado. Ni siquiera yo podía ocultar la desesperación que sentía.

Severus se levantó y me miró despiadadamente.

"Te gusto oírme decir todo aquello sobre tu madre y tú, ¿eh Potter?" añadió con una risa histérica pero sin acercarse. "¿La mejor humillación a la cuál podías haberme sometido, verdad?¿ Disfrutaste? ¿Viéndome débil y necesitado?" Con cada palabra se acercaba más y más.

Yo no podía hablar, sólo podía mirarle a la cara y en algún momento entre todo de lo que me estaba acusando una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla. Snape a meros pasos de mí se acercó y limpio la lágrima con su mano, secando mis mejillas. Sus ojos se posaron en los míos y con su mano me mantuvo en ese lugar para que no pudiera escapar.

"Potter, ¿Porqué?" añadió Snape derrotado. "Sé que eres demasiado Griffindor como para hacer nada de lo anterior, pero no entiendo cuál ha sido tu motivación. ¿Lástima tal vez? ¿Compasión?"

"Yo… yo…" dije dudoso. Mis manos temblaban y no sabía que decir.. "Sólo quería saber más sobre ti y mi madre" susurre débilmente. Snape no dijo nada esperando que yo completara mi explicación.

"Te vi en el Freckles, eso es verdad" mi tono sonaba derrotado. "No pude evitar el seguirte, ya que sabía que nunca le contarías nada al hijo de James Potter si me enfrentaba a ti directamente. Todo lo demás fue una coincidencia." Finalicé con pesadez. Mis ojos se apartaron de los de Severus. "Robert es una de mis identidades como auror. Fue una casualidad que llevara ese DNI ayer y tan sólo continué fingiendo para poder averiguar más sobre mi madre… y sobre ti". Esto último lo dije mirándole a los ojos y sin apartar mi vista continúe. "Lo de después no fue premeditado, yo… yo no sé porque lo hice" Severus pudo notar el malestar que sentía. "Snape, al oírte decir todo aquello pensé que lo correcto era darte algo a cambio."

"Entonces lo hiciste por gratitud," me cortó secamente.

"Sí y no. Yo no pensaba llevarlo tan lejos, no sé como llegué al extremo de entregarme completamente y… "pausé un momento midiendo lo que iba a decir. "… es cierto lo que puse en la nota".

"¿El qué?"

"Que fue una noche especial" dije rápidamente apartando mis ojos de él. Su mano se apartó de mi cuerpo y el mismo dio un paso atrás.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" añadió con una mirada de miedo dando otro paso hacia atrás.

"Lo hice queriendo, Severus. Tú no me obligaste en ninguna manera. Y tampoco lo hice como venganza" la sinceridad de mis palabras llegó hasta el otro hombre.

"¿Quieres decir que…?"

"No." Le corté rápidamente antes de que pudiera acabar esa frase. "No puede haber nada entre nosotros, voy a casarme con Ginny." Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al oír esas palabras y en su cara apareció una mueca cruel.

"¿Después de lo que has hecho aún te casarás con ella?" añadió incrédulo. "Pensaba que los Griffindors eran todo lealtad y valor. No me digas que tienes miedo de contarle a tú pequeña Weasley lo que has hecho."

"La amo. No dejaré que lo nuestro se rompa por un simple desliz." Mi voz sonaba segura de sí misma, pero en mi interior sabía que mi relación con ella ya nunca estaría limpia.

La risa de Snape me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"Llamas a follar como animales un pequeño desliz." Sus ojos se posaron en los míos de nuevo como retándome.

Mi mano le tapo la boca como un acto reflejo. Snape debía mantener su boca cerrada.

"Yo no planeé esto." Y cerré mis ojos unos instantes y cuando los volví a abrir noté que la lengua de Snape estaba jugueteando con la mano que tenía sobre su boca. Mi cara enrojeció y aparté mi mano bruscamente.

"¿Qué haces?" dije exaltado limpiándome en mi túnica.

Severus se acercó peligrosamente a mí y me acorraló contra la pared. Con un dedo acarició mi cuello y posó sus ojos en mí.

"No ves como te afecto, Harry." Ronroneo felizmente cerca a mis labios.

"Te lo dije anoche. Que te daría tanto placer que no querrías abandonarme. Mírate ahora." Añadió mirándome de arriba abajo. "Deseas que te posea, puedo verlo en tus ojos."

Intenté apartarme de él pero consiguió retenerme con una fuerza que no creía que poseyera.

"Suéltame bastardo" grité con rabia.

Con un hábil movimiento puso mis manos sobre la espalda y noté como con magia las ataba impidiéndome sepáralas. Entonces Severus apuntó la varita hacia la puerta y se oyó un clic y apuntando hacia la ventana apareció una lámina haciendo borroso tanto el interior como el exterior. Un último hechizo salió de la varita que reconocí como uno silenciador y entonces Snape volvió su vista hacia mí.

"Harry, no debiste haberme seguido a aquel callejón. Tendrías que haber sabido que la curiosidad mató al gato. Y ahora, ya no puedes escapar de mí."

Y dicho esto, su mano se posó en mi barbilla y me obligó a un beso salvaje y furioso como algunos de los anteriores que habíamos compartido. Intenté separarnos, cosa que fue inútil e intenté no corresponder, pero eso sólo provocaba más a Snape, haciendo el beso más violento.  
>Antes de que me diera cuenta estaba desnudo y la mano de mi ex profesor estaba masturbándome sin piedad. Momentos después ya estaba reducido a gemidos y aprovechándose de esto, Snape me guió hacia mi escritorio vaciando el contenido sobre él rápidamente. Todo fue al suelo y con la misma fuerza con la que me había retenido antes me subió a la mesa.<p>

Todo a mí alrededor daba vueltas, no podía creer que ni siquiera había pasado un día y ya estaba en esta misma posición con el mismo bastardo de nuevo.

Y unos momentos después sentí una pequeña intrusión en mi entrada, nada como lo que sentí ayer cuando me invadió completamente, pero aún así el malestar estaba presente. Un segundo dedo siguió al primero, y un tercero, y cuando me di cuenta su miembro ya estaba preparado para entrar.

"Dios, Snape no." Dije aterrorizado volviendo en mí. Intentando apartarme de mi atacante. Snape respondió masturbándome más rápidamente, con lo que perdí toda mi locuacidad, perdido completamente en la sensación hasta que algo entro completamente en mí de nuevo. La invasión de ayer había sido dolorosa, pero hoy incluso peor debido a las heridas provocadas la última noche.  
>Snape estaba fuera de sí empalándome una y otra vez y mi corazón latía a mil por hora, estaba tan excitado. ¿Cómo podía estarlo cuando Snape me estaba violando como si fuera un animal? La rabia se apoderó de mí y entonces Snape empezó a ir más rápido, con lo que perdí de nuevo mis pensamientos.<p>

"Dime Harry" oí su voz excitada "¿Te gusta? ¿Debería ir más rápido, más fuerte o…?"

"Cabrón." dije volviendo en mí.

"Entonces prefieres que pare." dijo apartando su mano de mi miembro y parando su movimiento entre mis nalgas.

Con las manos atadas e incapacitado para tocarme aquello me resultaba horrible. Los ojos de Snape se posaron sobre los míos y noté la lujuria en ellos. Mi respiración se detuvo, no podía articular palabra. Sentía que le diría a Snape en cualquier momento que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo y por eso prefería morderme la lengua y sufrir en silencio.

De pronto noté como un dedo jugueteaba cariñosamente con mi pene haciendo suaves círculos sobre la punta. Lágrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos. Dios, quería matarme, no podía aguantarlo.

"Dime lo que quieres" dijo Snape expectante.

"No" chille como si fuera un niño despechado.

"Si no lo dices, no te lo daré" Y su movimiento sobre mi pene se volvió insoportable. Su otra mano se había dedicado a jugar con mis pezones que tan sólo hacía que mi tortura resultara más frustrante.

"Maldito Griffindor cabezudo". Y con ello empezó de nuevo el movimiento entre mis nalgas. En unos minutos ambos nos corrímos, yo un poco antes que mi ex profesor.

Cuando su respiración se normalizo, Severus salió de mí mirando a su miembro flácido. Sangre seca y nueva cubría parte de él y los ojos de Severus se clavaron en los de míos. Con un movimiento de varita, la magia que ataba mis manos desapareció y el hombre se acercó a ayudarme. Le aparté con mi mano en signo de desprecio e intenté ponerme de pié, pero caí sin remedio ya que mis piernas no me sostenían.

"Te odio" susurré en tierra como si fuere un niño pequeño.

"Déjame ayudarte Harry." Dijo Snape casi con cariño. "Necesitas ayuda"

"No la tuya". Con desprecio aparte nuevamente la mano que quería ayudarme e intente levantarme de nuevo sin buenos resultados.

Con un movimiento de varita Snape limpio todo lo que habíamos ensuciado y dejó los papeles encima de la mesa como habían estado antes. Cogió mis ropas con una mano y con la otra me cogió de la mano.

"Vamos, te ayudaré". Y entonces se desapareció llevándome con él.

Unos momentos después nos aparecimos en casa de Snape, en su dormitorio. Snape me cogió en brazos, me depositó sobre la cama y salió de la habitación. Regresó en unos pocos minutos con un frasco azulado en la mano.

"Esto te aliviará. Bébelo" añadió como si se tratara de una orden. Cogí el frasco de su mano y me lo bebí, notando el sabor amargo que desprendía.

"Gírate" Aunque molesto y dolorido no pude negarme a la ayuda que me brindaba Snape. No podía ir a casa así, Ginny estaría y cómo le explicaría a ella todo esto.

Snape poso sus manos de nuevo en mis nalgas y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. "No te haré nada. Sólo intento ayudarte" dijo intentando reconfortarme.

Pero eso era poco cuando la mano que me había tocado hace tan poco, se hallaban de nuevo en el mismo lugar.

Entonces noté como Snape introducía un dedo dentro de mí y sentí como el dolor desaparecía por completo. Dios, este hombre era un genio con las pociones. Aplicó un poco más sobre la entrada y me dijo que me vistiera. Entonces salió de la habitación.

Rápidamente cogí mis ropas y me vestí. Mientras me arreglaba noté que la habitación de Snape no era mucho como la habría imaginado. Amplia, grande, y sin nada que referenciara su amor por las pociones. Las paredes eran de un color amarillo neutro y los muebles eran modernos y sofisticados.

Después de echar un vistazo salí de la habitación asegurándome que Snape no estuviera en el salón y me dirigí hacia la puerta apresuradamente. Por suerte o por desgracia, Snape apareció en ese momento.

"Veo que te has vestido ya." Añadió con una risita divertida.

"¡Te parece gracioso!" dije completamente fuera de mí. "¿Qué quieres que le diga a Ginny?" cerré mis ojos confundido y cuando los volví a abrir Snape estaba mucho más cerca de mí que antes, en sus brazos había un pequeño gato al cual acariciaba lentamente.

"Harry, no te metas en aquello que luego no vas a poder salir"

"¿A qué te refieres?" mi tono molesto.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero. Tú empezaste todo esto. Si quieres culpar a alguien, cúlpate a ti mismo"

"¡Cómo te atreves!" grité indignado. "Yo no pedí que me tomaras brutalmente y… y. Incluso te dije que pararas."

"Perdona, entre tanto gemido de placer no pude distinguir tus quejas." Añadió Snape con diversión.

"Te odio" Intenté causar una reacción en aquel despreciable ser, la cual cosa no funcionó

"Y yo a ti." su tono era cariñoso y personal. No pude evitar que la rabia me invadiera, cogí mi chaqueta y salí por la puerta esperando que toda esta pesadilla acabara aquí.

En ningún momento me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Esto no era más que el principio.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado dos meses, y nada había mejorado. Ahora mismo estaba en el jardín de la casa que compartía con Ginny, en cuatro meses mi futuro estaría sellado y me casaría con ella. Mi vida sería maravillosa y podría tener la familia que siempre soñé. Cerré mis ojos un momento, y segundos después oí el timbre de la casa.<p>

Oí a los gritos de los niños dentro pero nada podía distraerme de la voz del demonio que me plagaba a todas horas. Esa odiosa voz. Quería huir de aquel lugar, esperando que no me encontrara, pero sabía que era inútil. Hiciera lo que hiciera aquel ser planeaba doblegarme completamente y dejarme a su piedad.

"Bienvenido Severus, sí, Harry está fuera. "Oí decir débilmente a Ginny con amabilidad mientras señalaba hacia aquí. Cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyo desvié la mirada al frente.

Severus se acercó sigiloso como el Slytherin que era quedándose detrás de mí. Sentí como su mano descansaba levemente en mi hombro.

"Hola Harry" –susurro dulcemente.

"Porqué estás aquí." dije fríamente sin importarme que el tono pudiera herirle.

"Tú querida esposa me invitó" añadió con sequedad mientras una risita divertida aparecía en su rostro. "Según ella no podía faltar al cumpleaños de su querido sobrino Teddy. No es gracioso que…"

"Cállate, no lo digas" dije cerrando mis ojos intentado mantener la calma y mi mano se cerró en un puño de la rabia que sentía. No podía aguantar la cordialidad que había entre Severus y mi prometida.

"Harry" susurro de nuevo más cerca de mi rostro. Su voz me desconcentraba, no podía centrarme en lo que era importante, Ginny, mi futura familia…

Y entonces su lengua lamio el lóbulo de mi oreja. Y me giré totalmente enrojecido cubriéndola con mi mano rápidamente.

"Cualquiera diría que eres una virgencita por la manera en la que reaccionas, Potter" dijo divertido apartándose un poco. Entonces una de sus manos fue a mi pelo y quitó una pequeña hoja que había caído en ella.

"Para de tocarme." Me aparté un poco de él. "Ginny está justo allí" dije perdiendo la poca calma que me quedaba. Este hombre conseguía sacarme completamente de mis casillas.

"¿Y no te excita pensar que pueda vernos?" preguntó el demonio con un sonrisa que demostraba todo el mal dentro de él. "Pues bien que te excito cuando en aquel bar yo…"

"Para, por dios." Supliqué débilmente esperando que Severus Snape callara. Me giré de nuevo evitando mirar al Slytherin.

"Vete, por favor." Mi tono denotaba mi suplica.

"¿Y qué me darás a cambio, Potter?" En sus ojos brillo la misma emoción que había visto innumerables veces.

"Iré esta noche." Añadí desviando la mirada de aquel que me torturaba.

"¿Y qué le dirás a tu futura mujercita?" preguntó intrigado.

"Voy a ayudarte con ese proyecto tan importante ¿no?" Mi tono demostraba que esperaba que Snape se lo dejara caer a Ginny antes de marcharse.

"Por supuesto." Y con eso Snape se giró y entró de nuevo en la casa. "Nos vemos esta noche, Harry".

Después de unos cinco minutos vi como el Slytherin se había despedido de la gente y se iba, alegando que tenía faena que acabar. Suspiré aliviado en cuanto el slytherin salió por la puerta.

¿Y os preguntaréis como acabé en esta situación?

A pesar de que pensé que Snape no volvería al mundo mágico ni aunque fuera para destruir mi vida me equivoqué. Sí que lo haría para torturarme día tras día. Pensaba que no querría volver a su vieja vida y que el slytherin huiría de todo aquello y por tanto, de su pasado. Pero no sabía cuán equivocado estaba.

Unas semanas después de que me encontrara con él en aquel bar, Snape se había descubierto. Se había presentado en una de las galas conmemorativas para ayudar a las familias de los muertos en la guerra y después de eso, había conseguido instalarse dentro de mi vida sin problemas. Hasta ahora todo había sido una locura. Snape había empezado a ser agradable con la gente de mi alrededor, y eso consiguió que en estos dos meses todo el mundo cambiara de opinión sobre la jodida serpiente. Según mi opinión, Snape había aprendido más de Dumbledore que oclumencia. Maldito bastardo manipulador.

Y ahora, me veía entre la espada y la pared. Sabía que Severus quería ponerme en una posición en la que no tuviera otro remedio que romper mi compromise y cada vez que se acercaba a mí en un sitio como este, era una completa amenaza hacia mi estilo de vida actual.

No podía aguantarlo por más tiempo. Snape me hacía pagar por su silencio. Ya no podía contar las veces que me había entregado a él y aún así no tenía suficiente, aún quería más. No podía darle más sin que Ginny se diera cuenta. Si seguía así mi prometida sospecharía que había alguien más. Estaba tan cansado de las veces que estaba con Snape que prácticamente no quedaba nada para ella.

Y ya no hablar del estado de mi consciencia y de la cantidad de veces que mi prometida estuvo a punto de pillar una de las marcas que a Snape le gustaba dejar. Según él, le gustaba marcar lo que le pertenecía. Estaba maldito. Y mi ex profesor quería hundirme hasta tal punto que él fuera el único al que pudiera recurrir al final. Y eso, no lo permitiría.

Estaba tan cansado de luchar. Un error había acabado destrozando mi vida.

No negaré que Snape me atrae. Tampoco negaré que el sexo con él es inmejorable. Pero él no podía darme hijos, ni una familia, tan sólo podía darme sarcasmo y disgustos.

Y Ginny por otra parte lo único que le faltaba era que no era Snape. No era para tanto. Era una chica valiente, preciosa y amable. Todo lo que había soñado. ¿Y porqué no podía quitarme a Severus de la cabeza?

Suspiré profundamente pensando en todo lo que me deparaba el futuro. Tan sólo esperaba que no se complicara aún más.

* * *

><p>3 semanas después...<p>

"¿Cariño, seguro que no quieres venir? Tienes mala cara, ir al mar te vendrá bien" dijo Ginny mirándome preocupada mientras guardaba todo lo que necesitaba para el viaje.

"Sí, Gin. Disfruta del viaje con tu familia. Severus vendrá a pasar un rato esta tarde, así que no estaré aburrido." Dije sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

"Muy bien, Harry. Y por dios, métete dentro de la cama, vas a ponerte peor." añadió preocupada poniendo su mano en mi frente para medirme la temperatura. "Dile a Severus que cuide de ti por mí. Volveré mañana a mediodía." Y con un beso corto, Ginny se fue.

Dos horas más tarde Severus había aparecido en la casa. Había cuidado de mí con un cariño y una paciencia que nunca creí que el Slytherin poseyera. Pero no tardó en haber malestar entre ambos.

"He dicho que no" grité enojado.

"¿Porqué no? Tu mujercita no está y no hay nadie más en la casa. "

"¿Severus, no te das cuenta que esta casa es mía y de Ginny? No puedes quedarte a pasar la noche. Además estoy enfermo y…." mis palabras se ahogaron en mi boca y no pude evitar sonrojarme. El slytherin frente a mí sonrió con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Me refería a quedarme solo a dormir, Harry. Aunque creo que tú no pensabas en lo mismo. "dijo acercándose a mí.

"Por favor, Severus, no." Mis suplicas nunca paraban al Slytherin de hacer lo que él quisiera. Lo que deseaba lo tomaba.

"Eres tú quien me incentiva. "Su mano se posó sobre mi mejilla, acariciándola suavemente. "Sabes la reacción que causas en mí" Y dicho esto me miró a los ojos fijamente y acercándose me dio un beso dulce y cariñoso.

Cerré mis ojos para deleitarme en la sensación y un pequeño gemido escapo de mis labios cuando ese beso se volvió hambriento y pasional y entonces una de sus manos se introdujo bajo la camisa del pijama y la pasión comenzó a invadirme.

"Severus" gemí necesitado.

Y de pronto sentí que algo estaba mal y al girarme vi a Ginny allí ,en la puerta,totalmente petrificada.

"Harry, yo… volví antes porque no quería dejarte sólo, pero… ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?" Dijo totalmente roja, no sé si de vergüenza o de enfado, mientras miraba de mi ex profesor y a mí.

Severus sacó su mano de debajo de mi camisa y me miró fijamente.

En mis ojos estaba seguro que se reflejaba el terror de la situación y un dolor punzante me golpeó el corazón. Mi respiración se aceleró y entonces oí como Severus empezaba a hablar. No quería que la desesperación se adueñara de mí pero no podía evitarlo.

"Lo siento señorita weasley, pero esto ha sido culpa mía. " Dijo mi ex profesor mirando a la pelirroja y acercándose unos pasos a ella.

"Pero… " la muchacha no conseguía salir de su estupor.

"Hace tiempo que quería hacerlo y Harry no podía defenderse. Así que, ¿Qué mejor momento que ahora? -sus ojos no reflejaban nada. Vacíos, crueles. "No he podido evitar ante tal debilidad la oportunidad perfecta de vengarme de su padre." añadió cruelmente sin desviar la vista de mi prometida.

Yo, no podía articular palabra. ¿Qué estaba intentando Snape?

"Eres una persona horrible" dijo Ginny furiosa cuando por fin había salido de su shock. Oí como se acercaba al Slytherin y cuando paró oí un "clap".

Miré a Severus. Su mejilla se enrojeció rápidamente del golpe propinado por la muchacha, y su mirada se posó en el suelo.

"Sal de mi casa" añadió fríamente. " No vuelvas nunca más, a partir de ahora ya no eres bienvenido." La joven permaneció allí sin moverse y Severus cogió sus cosas rápidamente y salió de la casa.

Yo, aún no había dicho nada. Mi mirada estaba posada en mis manos y Ginny se acercó rápidamente a mí.

"Harry" añadió suavemente posando sus manos en mis brazos. "Harry, estás bien?" Dijo la muchacha preocupada.

No podía creerme que Severus hubiera hecho ésto. El maldito lo había sacrificado todo por mí, por mi vida con Ginny. Incluso su felicidad.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza intentando calmarme, cosa que fue totalmente en vano. Decidí que era hora de encarar todo aquello. Abrí los ojos y los posé en mi bella prometida y no pude evitar las palabras que salieron momentos después de mi boca.

"Ginny, hay algo que debo contarte." añadí débilmente.

Estaba seguro de que me arrepentiría de todo ésto, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada. Ahora mismo me encontraba delante del apartamento de mi viejo profesor organizando mis sentimientos.

Le había contado a Ginny todo. No podía seguir así. Ella no merecía esto y yo no podía renunciar a Severus. No me di cuenta de cuánto le necesitaba hasta que salió por esa puerta hace unas pocas horas. Eso había significado que se acababa nuestra relación y a pesar de que sabía cuánto le había dolido al Slytherin, aún así lo había hecho. Y eso fundió mi corazón.

Por dentro, me preguntaba si no sería otro intento del slytherin de poseerme completamente, ¿Pero sabes qué? Ahora, ya no me importaba. Tan sólo me importaba Severus, y por él rompí mi relación con ella.

Recogí todo el valor que me quedaba y golpeé suavemente la puerta dos veces. Unos pocos segundos después la puerta se abrió y en frente de mí se hallaba un sorprendido Severus Snape.

"Harry…" sus ojos completamente abiertos y noté como su respiración se aceleraba. Su rostro no mostraba nada más que sorpresa e inquietud.

Sin decir nada, di dos pasos acercándome al hombre que había causado tantas emociones en mí, odio, deseo, amor… Puse una mano tras su cuello y sin más le besé. Fue un beso dulce, demostrando todo lo que mis palabras no habían dicho hasta ahora y lo que no estaba seguro de que fueran capaces de decir. Pero el hombre frente a mí, lo entendió, y una leve sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

Entendió que Harry Potter amaba a Severus Snape, y que por fin se entregaba completamente a él. Y con unos pasos más, cerré la puerta de su apartamento sellando así mi futuro.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Bueno, pues esto es todo. ^_^ Espero que os haya gustado. Y a ver si me animo a escribir algún otro SSHP, porque la verdad es que están tan monos juntos.<p>

Besitos,  
>Debauchi<p> 


End file.
